Cold Shoulder to Lean On
by SpiritPuppyLuvrs
Summary: Pointy teeth, pale skin. Hali never thought she'd fall in love with a man like that, but when a blast from her past comes in with just that, she does indeed do just that. Will Atem and Hali find happiness again? Mature for violence. BEWARE: A vampire fic.
1. The Attack

Chapter 1: The Attack

Ancient Egypt, Around 1,000 BC

Night fell over the pyramids as a lone figure exited the palace. He walked the streets, glancing around.

Suddenly another figure moved with lightning quick speed, knocking the first one to the ground. "Pharaoh, now you die!" the figure hissed, teeth flashing in the dark.

Atem's eyes widened as he struggled under the man's weight. "Get off me!"

The man grabbed Atem's head and turned it, exposing his neck. Atem squeezed his eyes shut. A sudden sharp pain pierced his neck. A burning sensation started at the wound, slowly increasing in strength.

"Get off him!" a voice snarled, and suddenly the weight was lifted from Atem. Atem lay there gasping. In a voice more gentle, the new arrival asked, "Pharaoh, are you okay?"

"No," Atem wheezed, clutching his neck. Something hot and wet was trickling down to his chest. "He bit me…Seth…?"

Seth's worried face appeared above him. "Let's get you out of here." He said. "Can you stand?"

"Pain…too much…" Atem groaned, gritting his teeth.

"I'll carry you." Seth said, and scooped Atem up in his arms. He carried him to the palace.

"Atem!" Hali cried, following Seth upstairs. Seth set Atem on the bed. "What happened?"

"He said someone bit him. I didn't get a good look at the guy."

"Someone bit him?" Hali looked horrified.

"His neck is bleeding." Seth said, pressing his hand against Atem's neck. Frowning, he put a hand to the boy's forehead. "He's running a fever."

The doctor hurried in. "What's wrong?"

"The Pharaoh was bit by someone, and now he's running a fever."

The doctor's face paled dramatically. "This is not good. Let me see the wound."

Seth stepped back and the doctor leaned close, wiping Atem's neck with a damp rag. The wound was temporarily cleared in which two puncture marks were visible. The wound began gushing blood again. "Oh my, it's what I fear. He was bitten by a vampire."

"A what?!" Seth and Hali exclaimed, startled.

The doctor didn't answer while he bandaged Atem's neck. "A vampire is an immortal creature that thrives on blood. A vampire injects venom into their victims. If they don't drain them of blood, the venom turns them into a vampire."

"Is that what will happen to him?" Hali asked, watching as Atem shivered in the cool air.

The doctor nodded. "First, the temperature rises, then it plummets. Finally, the heart stops and he will be a vampire."

"Oh Ra…" Hali murmured. "Is there any way to stop it?"

The doctor shook his head. "He'll die or turn into a vampire."

Hali sat by his bed, watching him through the night. By morning she noticed his skin was noticeably cooler than usual. "Atem?" Hali asked, putting a hand to his cheek.

Atem opened his eyes and cried out in pain. "Hali, help…!"

The doctor hurried in, carrying a bag of powder. "Pharaoh, relax." He said urgently, pouring some of the powder into a bowl of water. "Sit him up."

Atem was no use as Hali sat him up. His body quivered under her touch as she held him up. "This should help the pain." He said, pouring into Atem's mouth.

"How did you know he'd need it?" Hali asked as Atem rested his cool forehead against her cheek.

"The information I found said that the transition is extremely painful." The doctor said. He touched Atem's cheek. "His temperature is dropping quickly. "I'll give him maybe half a day."

"What should I do?" Hali asked, touching Atem's hand.

"Keep track of his heartbeat. When it stops, notify me. He will need to feed then."

"Feed?" Hali asked, horrified.

"Blood. I will bring him blood when you call me. Until then, you will be in danger. Don't let him bite you and don't let him near anyone else."

"How often will he need to feed?" Hali asked.

"I don't know. But his eyes will turn jet black." The doctor said. "I must leave."

Hali watched him leave. "Atem, please don't leave me. I love you." She whispered, holding him.

Late in the afternoon, Hali pressed a hand to his wrist. She felt nothing under his now cold, pale tan skin. "Atem? Oh no…" She laid him back on the bed and hurried to the door. "Seth!"

Seth hurried over to her. "What is it?"

"Get the doctor. Tell him it happened." Hali said. "He'll know what I mean."

As Seth ran off, a pair of cold hands grabbed her waist. She spun around to face Atem. His skin was almost a white color, his lips so light, they were almost transparent. What startled her most was his normally crimson eyes were jet black. He stood motionless, watching her with a strained expression on his face. "Atem, how are you feeling?" Hali asked.

"Very thirsty." He answered. He licked his lips. "But I can't…" His strained expression tightened.

Hali watched him as realization dawned on him. Despite of his nature, he didn't want to hurt her. "What am I?" Atem asked, going over to the window.

"You're a vampire. An immortal. You need blood." Hali insisted, afraid to push to hard for fear he wouldn't be able to control himself.

"I will not take yours." Atem said shortly, not looking at her.

"No worries, Pharaoh." The doctor said grimly, entering the room. He had a goblet of red liquid, which he handed to him. "Drink that."

Atem glanced finally at Hali before drinking the liquid. Hali watched with an anxious expression. Finally, he handed it back. His eyes were now a crimson color again. "Thank you, doctor."

"You'll need that as often as you get thirsty." The doctor said. "Blood from a human or animal will do."

"I've become a monster…" Atem whispered, a tortured look crossing his face.

"No you haven't." Hali protested. "You're the same man I married."

"You won't even approach me now!" Atem hissed, glaring at her. "I'm leaving."

"No, wait!" Hali exclaimed as Atem disappeared out the window.

He'll be fine." The doctor said. "After all, he's immortal. There are only a few ways to kill them."

"We've got to follow him!" Hali protested.

The doctor shook his head. "He's too fast. We'll lose him. He won't last long out there. Once the sun rises, he'll be gone if he doesn't get shelter."

"So we just wait?" Hali asked.

"Basically." The doctor answered.

Atem ran at high speed as the sky darkened. The sun had already set behind the pyramids. He slowed as he approached a cave. A group of slaves were standing at the entrance and they bowed to him. "Forgive me, my King, what are you doing at your tomb?" one asked.

Atem ignored them and entered the cave.

"We better get the Queen." Another slave said, and hurried back to the city.

Atem paused just inside, expecting to have to get used to the darkness, but he could see clearly as if a dim light was on. "Such a wonderful ability." He mused, going further in.

The long hallway dumped into a long chamber with a sarcophagus in the center of the room. Atem raised a long piece of wood in his hand. "This will hopefully do the trick. I saw it in his mind." He murmured.

With a swift movement, he leapt into the coffin. He laid down, gripping the wood tightly. "Goodbye, Hali; Seth."

"No!" Hali cried, rushing over as Atem plunged the wood into his chest. Atem's eyes widened and then closed. "No, Atem…!"

"What happened?" Seth asked, coming in, followed by the doctor.

"He stabbed himself with this." Hali said, gesturing, tears welling in her eyes.

The doctor hurried over and examined Atem. "It's what I feared. He's killed himself. At least vampire style. A stake to the heart kills a vampire."

"Oh Ra…" Hali sank to the floor, tears spilling down her cheeks.


	2. The Awakening

Chapter 2: The Awakening

Valley of the Kings, Egypt, 2005

A group of archaeologists entered a cave. When they found a chamber and lifted the lid of the coffin, they found a body, perfectly preserved over time. "How did he stay so well?" one of the men wondered.

"I don't know." The other said. He pulled the wood out. "Maybe this has something to do with it."

With a gasp, Atem woke up. "What the hell?" the men asked, and they ran out.

Atem lay gasping for breath. "Where…am I…?" he moaned. After several hours of lying there, he found the strength to sit up. "I'm so thirsty…"

Atem eased his weak body over the edge of the coffin and collapsed onto the stone floor. "Need blood…" he moaned, crawling on his hands and knees out of the cave. It was dark outside as he lay on the sand, unable to move anymore.

"Get up, you pathetic creature." A voice snapped. Atem opened his eyes. A tall brunette male stood above him. He knelt beside him, glaring at him. Atem didn't recognize him. He was dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans. With a growl, Atem grabbed him, dragging him onto the sand, his thirst giving him the strength to overpower him. "Let me go!" he struggled futily.

Atem leaned toward him and drained the blood from the man. Satisfied, he removed the man's clothes and put them on in place of his own. He buried the man in the sand. "What have I done?" he panted, the realization of what he'd done, overwhelming him.

He ran as fast as he could toward bright lights on the horizon. As he entered the city, his crimson eyes widened. The bright lights flashed on his pale face. "What is this?" he wondered aloud.

"Excuse me." Someone muttered, bumping past him. Atem spun around to see a white man stop to stare at him. "You aren't from around here, are you?" he asked.

Atem looked confused. "Where is here?" he asked. "What year is it?"

"Cairo, Egypt." The man responded. "2005."

"My civilization advanced this far?" Atem asked, amazed.

The man gave him an odd look. "Okay… You are weird…" he walked away, shaking his head.

Atem followed the signs on the street. It led to an airport. He arrived, spotting an elderly man outside, waiting for something. Before he was able to go inside, a voice called out, "Hey, Yugi."

Atem turned to see who was calling and the elderly man was staring at him expectantly. "I'm sorry, you must be mistaken." He mumbled.

The elderly man went over to him, curious. "You look almost exactly like my grandson. The elderly man was shorter than him, with his gray hair covered by a bandana. His eyes were large and amethyst.

"Grandpa, who are you talking to?" a teenage boy, coming up to them. Atem's eyes widened. This boy had black spiky hair exactly like Atem's and his eyes were the exact same shade as the elderly man. He was just a few inches shorter than Atem.

The elderly man laughed. "No wonder I confused you, you two are almost twins! What's your name?"

"Atem." Atem said, glancing at the teen.

"I've heard that name before. There was a Pharaoh in the New Kingdom by that name." The man said thoughtfully.

"But I am a Pharaoh." Atem insisted.

The two males' eyes widened. Finally, the boy spoke first. "We'll miss our plane if we're not careful." He said, glancing at his watch.

The elderly man sighed. "Nice meeting you. If you're ever in Domino City, stop by the Game Shop." He said, writing the address down. He handed some cash to Atem. "You look in need of a meal."

Atem watched as the pair went inside. He followed them in and got in line behind a group of people. When it was his turn at the desk, a young woman looked up. "Where do you want to go?" she asked.

"Domino City." Atem answered.

"Domino City." Atem answered.

"Domino City, Japan, great choice. Do you have a passport?" she asked.

"A what?" Atem asked, blankly.

"A passport. It gives you the right to leave the country." She explained.

"No, can I still go?" Atem asked hopefully, flashing her a bright smile. She seemed stunned.

"Of course." She said, tying on the computer. "Do you have any luggage?" When he gave her a blank look again, she clarified, "Anything with you?"

Atem shook his head. She typed some more and took the money. Atem handed her. After a moment, she handed over some papers. "You have half an hour to get to Gate 32. You're Seat 12C. Give this to the person at the door."

Atem nodded and wandered down the hall until he found Gate 32. As he entered, two males stood up. "Such a small world! Are you going to Japan?" the elderly man he met earlier.

Atem nodded. "It's my first time, would you help me out?" he asked.

"Sure." Yugi said, and led him over to a podium. A woman smiled at him. "It's his first time." He explained.

"Hand me that." The woman said, pointing to the papers. Atem handed it over.

Once she handed it back, Yugi, Grandpa and Atem waited for the plain to board. They finally did.

"Atem?" Yugi asked, concerned. They had seats side by side and he noticed that Atem was gripping the armrests tightly as they approached Domino City. "You all right? You look paler."

Atem managed to smile, glaring at him. His eyes were a dark red color, holding his breath. "I'm fine…" he said through clenched teeth.

"You don't look fine." Yugi persisted. "Do you need something to eat? Drink?"

"No!" Atem snapped, squeezing his eyes shut to avoid the overwhelming temptation of blood around him.

"We're almost to Domino, do you have a place to stay?" Grandpa asked, from Yugi's other side.

"I'll be fine." Atem persisted. He didn't trust himself around the two humans.

"We insist. You have no place to go." Grandpa said, as the plane landed and taxied to the terminal.

Atem sighed, defeated. "Fine, I'lls tay. But I must warn you, I'm not a good guest."

"We can manage." Grandpa grinned. They left the airport and headed for the Game Shop. "Atem, welcome to Japan."


	3. A New Temptation

Chapter 3: A New Temptation

When the three men pulled into the driveway of the Game Shop, there were two girls waiting at the front door for them. "Hailey!" Yugi exclaimed, getting out of the car before Atem and Grandpa could.

"Yugi, so glad to have you back home." Hailey greeted, hugging him. She wore a red sleeveless top and white shorts. Her brown hair was pulled up in a ponytail.

Atem's eyes found the other girl. She looked just like Hailey, except taller and thinner. "Hailey, he's only been gone a week." She said, laughing.

"It's her…" Atem murmured.

The girl finally spotted Atem, her face flushing. "Who's this?"

"Atem." Atem answered, going over to her and held out a hand.

"I'm Hali." The girl answered, taking his hand. She frowned at his cold skin. She looked up at him. "Your hand is cold."

"Just from the plane." Atem said, releasing her hand.

"You look a lot like Yugi." Hailey observed, looking over at Atem.

"I know." Yugi answered. "We met him in Egypt and brought him back.

Hali smiled at him. _He's kind of cute_. She thought.

"Thank you." Atem responded to her voice in his head.

"For what?" Hali asked, confused.

"Oh, sorry. I was saying that to Yugi." Atem said, embarrassed, but his cheeks remained pale.

"Come on, guys. Let's go in and get to know each other better." Grandpa suggested. They went inside and sat down in the living room.

"How old are you?" Hali asked.

"Sixteen." Atem answered, giving her a smile, flashing his white teeth. Hali looked startled.

"How long have you lived in Egypt?" Hailey asked, as Grandpa came in.

"All my life." Atem answered.

"I just saw on TV Archaeologists discovered a tomb in the Valley of the Kings of a Pharaoh Atem. But it was empty."

Atem swallowed hard. Grandpa had a strange expression on his face. "Must be coincidence." He said, laughing feebly.

"They showed a carving of the Pharaoh. He looks just like you. How can that be, with our hair?" he asked.

All eyes were on Atem as he answered, "I _am_ Pharaoh Atem." He said quietly.

Shock radiated through the room, followed by silence. "How are you still here?" Yugi asked, finally.

"I will tell you, but only if you let me explain without judgment or interrupting."

"Okay." They answered.

Atem got up and paced, trying to decide how to answer, the smell of them distracting. Finally, he said, "There is a reason I didn't want to stay with you." He addressed Yugi and Grandpa as he said that. "It's because what I am puts you in danger."

"What's that?" Yugi whispered.

"A vampire. That's how I've lived this long. I was attacked and bitten by a vampire. I was so disgusted by what I was that I tried to kill myself by putting a stake in my heart. It didn't work because the next thing I remember is waking up in this time. I was unbelievably hungry and I did the unthinkable."

"You killed someone." Yugi answered, his eyes wide.

"I don't even think I consciously made the decision to do it. I just remember I was on top of him and he was dead." Atem said, with a nod.

"Silence followed his words as the group stared at him. Hali looked anxious as she spoke up, "You aren't hungry now, are you?"

Atem shook his head. "I can still smell blood. Even when I'm not hungry, it's very distracting. That's what was wrong with me on the plane." He told Yugi.

"That's all?" Yugi asked.

Atem nodded. "I better get going." He headed for the door, but Grandpa grabbed his arm, letting go at the feel of his icy skin.

"Don't go. You are still welcome here. We'll need to get you settled in. Some new clothes for a start." Grandpa said. "That's if you're willing to stay."

Atem glanced around, trying to decide. "All right. Just warning you. If my eyes go black, stay away from me."

"And we'll help you get some clothes." Hali chimed in, beaming at Atem.

"And he'll need to start school." Yugi reminded Grandpa.

"True. I'll take care of that. You ladies get him some school supplies, too." Grandpa said, holding out some money to Hali.

"Of course." Hali said at once, taking the money from Grandpa. "Come on, Atem." She said, and led them out.

"What is this place?" Atem asked, looking at Wal-Mart.

"You can get everything here." Hali said. "We'll be able to get your stuff here."

Atem followed the two girls inside. TVs blared at him from above. "What on Earth is that?" Atem asked, startled.

Hali sighed. "You have a lot to learn. That's a TV. It's like watching a play but it's on a screen." She said. "It's projecting the image."

Atem still looked confused and Hali sighed. "Don't worry, it's good." She went to get a cart.

"Let's get to the men's clothes." Hailey said, leading him in the right direction. She went behind Atem and looked at the tags on the shirt and jeans. "How do these fit?"

"They fit fine." Atem said, moving agilely out of her reach.

Hailey went over to the clothes rack and grabbed several shirts. "You like any of these?"

Atem took a light blue shirt with Magician of Black Chaos on it. "Who is this?" he asked.

"It's from Duel Monsters. Name's Magician of Black Chaos. You like?"

Atem nodded, grinning. "It looks good."

Hali returned with a cart as Atem went into the dressing room. "How is it going?" she asked.

"He's trying on some outfits." Hailey said.

"You know, we should get some new clothes too. While we're here." Hali suggested, waiting with Hailey.

"You go first. I'll wait on him." Hailey said. Hali hurried off.

Atem came out of the dressing room in a white t-shirt and shorts. "Well?"

"Is it comfortable?" Hailey asked.

Atem went to examine himself in the mirror but he did not show on it. He looked down at himself. "I like it."

"Try on the rest. We'll get them for you, if you like." Hailey said.

Just then, Hali returned to them, a pile of clothes over her arm. "Hey, you look great in that." She complimented.

"Thanks." Atem smiled.

Hali went to the ladies dressing room and Atem returned to his.

When they were done at Wal-Mart, they headed to the Game Shop. "Can we talk?" Hali asked Atem quietly, stopping just inside the door.

"Sure." Atem said, following her into the shop part of the house. "What do you want to talk about?"

Hali looked anxious as she tried to think of how to start. "It seems I know you from somewhere, but I don't know where. You think I'm crazy, don't you?"

"Actually, I don't." Atem said. "You're right. We have a connection."

"What was I? Your sister, your mother?" Hali asked, her eyes wide.

Atem smiled faintly, his gaze faraway. "You were more than that. You were my wife."

Hali sank onto a chair, eyes wide. "We were married?"

Atem nodded. "Since we were twelve."

"Were we in love?" Hali asked.

Atem nodded again. "My father hated it."

"Why?" Hali asked.

"You were a commoner. He hated the idea of his oldest son marrying the daughter of a farmer." Atem sighed, looking annoyed. "We never saw eye to eye on matters of the commoners. I wanted to treat them with respect and he wanted to treat them like our ancestors did."

"What should we do, give it another shot?" Hali asked, looking up at him, her green eyes warm and soft.

"No!" Atem said, loudly. "I'm much too dangerous."

"I don't care, Atem. If we had something, I want to try again." Hali said, going over to him.

Atem looed away from her. "I don't think I have enough self-control to keep from hurting you or worse."

"How about this: When you are hungry or when you have trouble with the craving, you just call and say you can't see me. Or if we're together, you tell me and we'll part ways for a while." Hali offered.

Atem sighed, his eyes softened as they gazed at her. "I really did miss you. My eyes turn black when I'm hungry, remember that. Avoid me then. And could I try something to help with the craving?"

"Um, sure…" Hali said, awkward.

Atem picked up her hand in his cold ones, bringing it to his face. He sniffed it, his eyes darkening ever so slightly at it, but it quickly disappeared. He did the same to her other hand, face and neck, closing his eyes. Finally, he pulled away. "I'll be all right around you except when I'm hungry."

"What was that about?" Hali asked, startled.

"I was getting used to your scent." Atem explained, apologetically. He leaned in casually, resting his cool cheek against hers. "It's not easy being what I am. Especially around humans. Especially because I'm new to this."

"How long were you a vampire in Egypt?" Hali asked, looking up at him.

"Just a little bit. I tried to kill myself the same day I was changed. It took me two days to become a vampire from when I was bit."

"Two days?! That's how long it took?"

Atem nodded. "It would make childbirth seem so simple. A birth of a monster." He said bitterly.

"It hurt?" Hali asked, sympathy evident on her face.

"You couldn't possibly imagine how much." Atem said, closing his eyes at the memory.

Hali gave him a hug, ignoring the cold feel of his skin. His eyes opened and looked down at her before wrapping an arm around her. "I'm so sorry this happened to you." She murmured.

"I am too." Atem murmured. "But there's some good things about this. Anything I can get you? Food, water?"

"I'm craving a cheeseburger from McDonalds." Hali said, handing him some money. "You can't miss it. A big yellow M."

"I'll be right back." Atem said, and disappeared out the window. Hali looked out the window, but she couldn't see him. She waited anxiously. Several minutes later, Atem climbed agilely through the window, carrying a McDonalds back. "Back." He grinned.

"Back already?" Hali asked, taking the bag from him.

"Yep." And it's still hot. Enjoy." Atem grinned.

Hali opened it up and started eating the cheeseburger. "Thanks. But how?"

"I have amazing speed. It took longer to get the burger than to get there." Atem said, still grinning.

"Anything else you can do?" Hali asked, sitting on a chair.

"I can read minds. I can see great in the dark. My sense of smell is amazing. Yugi's grandfather is cooking something sweet in the kitchen. It smells like sugar. You used some sort of strawberry stuff in your hair." Atem said, sniffing the air.

"That's amazing." Hali said. "Do you eat any food at all?" Hali asked.

"No. Just blood. Sad diet, eh?" Atem's smile dropped so it was only half a smile. "Not like I couldn't eat it, I suppose." He mused.

"Is it hard to live like this?" Hali asked.

"Very. I'm still new at this." Atem said. He leaned close, so his pale face was next to hers. "Can you do me a favor?"

"What is it?" Hali asked, stunned by his beauty and the wonderful scent coming off him.

"If I act like an idiot and I'm rude to you, figure I'm just thirsty." Atem said, with a wry smile.

"Of course." Hali said, looking away.

"What's wrong?" Atem asked, cupping her chin gently in his cold hands, forcing her to look at him. "Please tell me."

"You can't read my mind to find out?" Hali asked, shivering a little at his cold touch.

Atem shook his head. "Your thoughts are to jumbled to understand."

"That's my point…You have that effect on me." Hali whispered.

"I'm sorry." Atem murmured, his crimson eyes like pools of blood.

"Is that your eye color naturally?" Hali asked. "Crimson?"

Atem nodded. "It's my eye color."

"Curious…I've never seen anyone's eyes like that." Hali said, coming over to stand beside him. "At least the mirror thing is true."

"Mirror thing?" Atem asked, curious, looking down at her.

"In the movies, vampires don't have reflections." Hali said. "I wonder about the sun thing."

"Sun thing?" Atem asked, frowning.

"Vampires can't go out in the sun." Hali said. "But you were when I first met you."

"You think I could go out?" Atem asked.

"You're still alive." Hali reminded him. "Let's go outside."

They headed outside. Atem stayed in the shadows, cautious. Hali bounded into the yard, smiling. "Come out here, chicken. It feels good."

With lightning-quick speed, Atem was beside her in a second. "It does." He agreed.

Hali looked up, pleased. "You didn't turn to dust, that's good."

Atem reached up and touched her cheek. His hand was surprisingly warm and the skin glowed faintly in the sun. "Your skin, its' warm. And glowing!" she exclaimed.

Before Atem could answer, a voice called, "Hailey, Yugi!"

Hailey and Atem turned. Three teens were heading up the walkway. Two were males, a blond and a brunette, and the girl was also brunette. "Oh sorry, Hali, I thought you were Hailey." The blond said apologetically. He saw Atem. "You aren't Yugi."

"This is Atem. Atem this is Joey, Tristan, and Tea." Hali said, pointing to each.

"You look just like Yugi." Tea said, smiling at him.

"I've heard that." Atem said, grinning.

"Let's go inside. It's too hot out here." Hali complained, and led them back inside.

"That's hot?" Atem asked, amused. "You wouldn't last an hour in the middle of the day in Egypt."

"You're from Egypt?" Joey asked, interested. "You don't look tan enough."

"Joey, stop with the 20 questions." Hali interjected, putting a hand on Atem's arm. Her eyes widened at the sudden coolness to it. She sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside her. "Come sit next to me."

As Atem plopped on the seat beside her, Tristan piped up, "Is there something going on with you two?"

Atem was surprised when Hali snapped, "None of your business."

"Sheesh, don't bite my head off." Tristan muttered, sitting in a chair.

"What was that about?" Atem hissed in her ear, his breath cool on it. Hali shivered. "Why did you act like that?"

"Heh, guess I thought he was being nosy." Hali whispered back.

"He thinks we are, we might as well admit it." Atem whispered back.

Hali sighed. "Sorry, Tristan. We are dating. Just started today."

"Ooh! Atem and Hali!" Tristan crowed, grinning.

Atem smirked as Hali blushed pink. "Shut up." She muttered.

Atem took Hali's hand in his cool one. "Relax." He whispered.

Grandpa came in at that point, wiping the sweat from his brow. "You're all set for school." He said to Atem. "It starts on Monday."

"Oh cool!" Tristan said, leaning over to give Atem a high-five. Atem gave him a puzzled look.

"Just slap his hand." Hali whispered to him.

Atem raised his hand and slapped his hand against Tristan's, knocking him off his feet. "I'm sorry!" Atem said, apologetically, holding out a hand to help him up.

"Your hand is freezing!" Tristan complained, letting him help him up. "And you're strong."

Hali tensed up, fearing that Tristan was about to figure out his secret, but Atem laughed with a shrug. "My hand gets cold easily and I work at the gym."

"It's all right, dude. No big." Tristan said, shaking his hand wincing.

"Really, I'm sorry." Atem said.

"How did you come up with that so quickly?" Hali asked him quietly.

"I saw the gym thing in his mind. He was wondering if that's what I did to get so strong. I came up with the cold thing myself." He seemed pleased with himself.

Yugi came in, just then, holding a pair of sheets. "Looks like we have the same classes together, Atem." He grinned.

"Sounds fine to me." Atem replied, grinning back.


	4. First Day Blues

Chapter 4: First Day Blues

Monday morning dawned bright and early at the Reynolds place. Hali woke up and stretched, getting out of bed. "What time is it?" she mumbled.

"It's 7:00." A voice said from the window, making her jump.

"Atem!" she hissed, hurrying over to the window. Atem was sitting on the sill, grinning at her. "What are you doing there?"

"You left the window open, I decided to surprise you." He said, getting off the window. "Morning."

Hali sighed. "Well, you better not let David catch you, he'll kill you." She said, heading for the bathroom. When she came out, Atem was gone. "Atem?" she asked, looking around.

Atem appeared at the window sill again, his head and neck just showing. "Is he gone?" he asked.

"David? Yeah, he's not in here. Did he see you?" Hali asked, imagining the tongue-lashing she'd get having a boy in her room.

"No. I heard him coming before he came in. I went out the window." Atem grunted, climbing easily through the window.

"Hali, what is he doing in here?" Hailey asked, sitting up in bed.

"His idea of a joke." Hali said, pushing him toward the window. He didn't budge, glancing down at her. "We'll see you at school, okay?"

Atem frowned. "Why do you want me to leave?"

"David will catch you." Hali said, making another fruitless attempt to push him to the window.

"He won't catch me. I'll hear him coming, remember?" Atem reminded her with a wink, tapping his temple.

"Ugh, just get out so I can get dressed!" Hailey groaned.

Atem chuckled, but climbed out the window. "How can someone so hot be that annoying?" Hali muttered, rolling her eyes.

"I heard that!" Atem called from outside the window.

Hali and Hailey arrived at school and spotted Atem and Yugi waiting just inside the door. "Sorry about Atem this morning." Yugi apologized, at which Atem glared at him.

"It's fine." Hali laughed. "David didn't see him in there."

"What's your first class?" Hailey asked, changing the subject.

"I've got Algebra." Atem said. Yugi nodded.

Hailey glanced at their schedule. "I know where that is. It's my first class too."

"See you guys at lunch." Hailey said, heading in the direction of her class.

"What's algebra?" Atem whispered, as he followed Hali and Yugi down the hall.

"It's complicated math. It isn't as hard as it looks." Hali explained. She looked into his eyes, which were a dark, deep red. "You sure you should be here? Your eyes…"

Atem swallowed against the aching thirst that was a dull burn for now. "I'll be fine."

At lunch, Hali and Atem walked into the cafeteria, holding hands. "Would you hold my tray for me?" Hali asked, getting in line.

"Sure." Atem said, distracted, his dark eyes scanning the room, narrowing.

Hali nudged him in the ribs. "What's wrong?" she asked, grabbing a tray for herself.

"Hm?" Hali asked, looking down at her. "Sorry. I was just hearing something I didn't like."

"Do I want to know?" Hali muttered, getting her food.

"Most aren't nice. Jealousy is not a pretty emotion."

"Who's jealous?" Hali asked, following him to a seat by the window.

"All of the women in here. New boy is already taken.

A tall brunette male sauntered past their table just then, in a silver trenchcoat. Suddenly, Atem jumped up, a growl erupting from his chest.

"Atem!" Hali said sharply, grabbing his arm. "What's wrong?"

Atem continued to growl, his now black eyes on the boy. "Turn to face us, you coward." He hissed.

The male turned in mild surprise. "What, shrimp?" he snapped.

"Say that to our faces." Atem answered, eyes smoldering.

"Say what?" the brunette asked, surprised.

Atem snarled in return. Hali tugged at his arm, aware that every eye was on the trio. "Atem, go now." She ordered quietly.

Atem suddenly lashed out, hitting Hali. The blow caught her just above the ear. She fell to the ground, unconscious. He stared in horror at what he'd done.

"Guess I was wrong." The boy spat and walked away.

"Atem, what did you do?" Yugi asked, kneeling beside Hali. He looked up at Atem's black eyes. "Go now. Get something to eat. I'll cover you." He said quietly.

Atem backed away, toward the exit. Once he was free of the school, he ran as fast as he could toward the forest.

"The ambulance is on its way. Hopefully she'll wake up soon." Hali heard a voice say, as though from a great distance.

"Atem…?" Hali mumbled, opening her eyes. Yugi's worried face appeared above her. "Yugi, where-?"

Despite the throb in her head, she understood what he meant. She looked around, realizing she was in the nurse's office. "What am I doing here?"

"He hit you in the head. Don't take it out on him, he'll torture himself enough."

"He hit me?" Hali asked, incredulous.

"Quite hard, as a matter of fact. We're sending you to the hospital to be on the safe side." The nurse said shaking her head.

"Oh come on!" Hali protested, as the paramedics came in with a stretcher. "It's not bad, really."

"You may have a concussion." Yugi reminded her. They got her on the stretcher and led her away.


	5. The Return

Chapter 5: The Return

Yugi sat up waiting for Atem late that night. Hali was home from the hospital, with a mild concussion.

Atem slipped in through the window, ducked his head. "Hi Yugi." He said quietly.

"You're back." Yugi said, relieved. He went over. "Did you find something to eat?"

Atem grimaced. "Yes, some deer. I can tell they aren't as good. But it did the trick. How is Hali?"

"Pissed." Yugi answered honestly, and Atem flinched. "You'll have a lot to make up for."

"I told her I was dangerous." Atem moaned, his agonized crimson eyes finding Yugi's amethyst.

"Even a vampire deserves love." Yugi reasoned. "Especially one as good as you."

Atem snorted. "That's not true. I'm a monster."

"Do you love her?" Yugi asked, sitting on the bed.

"Of course I do. I would die for her." Atem said, ignoring Yugi when he rolled his eyes. "She doesn't love me back."

"You two just met again. She'll love you again with time." Yugi protested.

"No," Atem hissed, and now he looked half-crazed. "I'm just too dangerous. She can't be around me."

The next morning, Hali woke up with a headache. She took some Tylenol and took out her cell phone. "Game Shop, Yugi speaking." Yugi answered.

"Is Atem home yet?" Hali asked.

Yugi glanced over to the kitchen table where Atem was sitting. _It's your girlfriend.'_ He thought.

Atem shook his head, eyes wide.

Yugi turned to the phone. "Yes, he's here."

Atem was right beside him in an instant, glaring pools of fire at him. He took the phone from him. "Hi, Hali." He murmured, turning his back on Yugi.

"Will you be at school?" Hali asked.

"Yes." Atem said, running a hand through his spiky hair.

"Is something wrong?" Hali asked.

"Yes, but I'll talk to you after school, okay?" Atem asked, closing his eyes.

"All right…" Hali paused for several moments and Atem opened his eyes. "I'm not mad at you anymore for yesterday." She said finally.

Atem sighed. "I know. Look, I'll see you after school." And he hung up.

"You're wanting to break up with her." Yugi said. It wasn't a question.

"I can't let her get hurt again." Atem said, looking agonized again.

There was a knock on the Game Shop door. Atem was at the door in an instant and opened it. "Come in, Hali."

Hali went inside and sat down on the couch, sighing. Atem appeared at the doorway, watching her. It unnerved her how blank and unreadable he kept his expression. He allowed no expression to show. "Atem, why do I get the doomsday feeling?" she asked finally.

After several minutes of silence, Atem finally spoke. "You cannot imagine what is going through my head right now. My heart is saying one thing while my head is arguing against it. I know what is right, but that doesn't make it any easier." Finally the agony showed in his crimson eyes.

"No!" Hali cried, horrified, jumping to her feet. She finally realized the problem. "You can't do that, Atem. We belong together."

"When I was human, yes. But not when I am like this." Atem said, his mouth set in a hard line.

"Then change me!" Hali ordered, stomping over to him. She brushed her hair furious over her shoulder, exposing her neck. "Bite me, turn me into a vampire, too!"

Atem's eyes squeezed shut as he backed away from her. "No! I swore I would never bite you." He hissed.

"Stop being selfish, Atem." Hali said, following.

"Selfish?" Atem hissed, his eyes snapping open. He grabbed her, pushing her somewhat roughly to the wall. Her eyes widened as he pinned her there with one hand. "You think I'm being selfish? Hali I'm doing it to protect you. To keep you safe. This is only a small fraction of my strength. I could have crushed your skull yesterday. I can't chance that happening. It takes so much control not to drink your blood right now." He hissed the last part. He wasn't breathing.

"But you haven't." Hali argued, staring right back. "We can make this work."

Atem gave a low snarl. "You're trying to see if I'll go crazy? Lose my mind?" he asked.

"No, I'm not. You don't have to give us up. I know you don't want to, I can see it in your eyes."

"Like I said, when I was human." Atem muttered, though his resolve was failing. She could see his love for her in his eyes.

"You just need to control your anger around good humans." Hali advised. "You can be normal. Be good. I'll help."

Atem finally broke from her gaze. "You'd really do that for a monster?"

Hali pulled at his grip and he released her hands willingly, running a hand through his hair. He turned his back to her. "I don't see a monster in front of me. I see a scared teen that was forced into an awful eternal life. If, while I'm alive, I can make it easier for you, I will." She murmured, putting a hand on his shoulder.

It took a moment for him to answer, and when he did, it was choked with emotion. "That's the sweetest thing I've heard in my miserable existence." He turned, pulling her into a hug.

Despite the shiver that ran down her spine, she looped her arms around his waist. "I'm glad you've lived long enough to see me again."

Atem pulled back from her, keeping his arms around her. "I've been wondering something. About what that guy said."

Hali tensed in his arms. "What did he say?" she asked warily.

"He called you a slut. He was wondering how long it would take for you to 'jump me'" Atem frowned down at her.

Hali tried to pull free of his grip, looking anxious now. She avoided his gaze. "Stupid richboy. Kaiba probably was wanting to get back at me for rejecting him."

"He wanted you?" Atem asked. He looked thoughtful. "That explains what I saw in his head. Is it true?"

"Yes and no." Hali answered. "I'm still a virgin. I just had a habit of jumping guys. I never went as far as to actually have sex with any of them. Word got out, though and I became the school slut." Hali said bitterly.

Atem's eyes softened as he watched her fret. "Did you want to 'jump me'?"

"It wasn't the same with you. Not that you aren't hot, I just felt a connection that was beyond that." Hali said quickly, as not to hurt his feelings. She checked her watch. "I've got to go. Ali will be expecting me soon."

"Can I give you a lift?" Atem asked. "You'll get there faster."

"How?" Hali asked.

Atem helped her onto his back and ran out the door. Hali rested her head against his as he sped through the streets, making him chuckle. They arrived in just a few minutes. "See?" he asked, as Hali climbed down. He looked giddy.

"Much faster." Hali agreed, grinning. "Gotta remember you when I'm running late for school."

Atem grinned back. "Just think it and I'll be there in a flash."

"For a vampire, you're pretty cool. Not dangerous in the slightest."

"You should be afraid, though. I am dangerous." Atem frowned for a moment before flashing a smile again. "Venom coated teeth."

"Oh, don't bite me, evil vampire!" Hali moaned in mock horror. She hugged him.

Atem went rigid suddenly in her arms. "Someone's coming. A woman. She's muttering about you."

Hali sighed. "I promised her I'd help clean the house."

"I'll help." Atem offered.

"Thanks." Hali said, surprised.

"Hali, come inside." A voice called. A woman was in the doorway. She spotted Atem, and Hali dropped her arms. "Who's your friend?"

"Oh, this is Atem. Atem, this is Ali, my mom." Hali answered.

"Adopted mom." Ali corrected her. "David and I adopted her as a baby."

"I'm her boyfriend." Atem said, answering her thoughts. "We just started dating over the weekend. I live with Yugi now."

"Ah, well Hali has something to do, she'll see you later." Ali said stiffly, disapproving.

"I could help. I'm quite strong in case you need heavy lifting." Atem offered, flashing her a smile.

Ali looked stunned. "Sure, I guess you can come in."

Hali grabbed his arm as Ali went inside. "If it's too big for a normal man to lift by himself, I'll help with the charade." She murmured.

Atem nodded and led Hali inside. Clutter covered the floor in the living room. Ali went over and began picking things up.

"Where do you want this?" Atem asked, picking up what looked like a heavy box. He was such an good actor that Hali almost believed he had trouble with it. Almost.

"Hali, show him where the attic door is." Ali said, glancing up at them.

Hali led Atem upstairs. When they were out of earshot of Ali, Hali muttered, "You're doing better at this. I almost believed you were having trouble with it."

Atem shifted the box so it balanced on one arm. "Does this look hard?" he asked, grinning.

"Wow." Hali said surprised. She reached the landing. "Can you reach that cord?" she asked, pointing to spot on the ceiling where a cord hung down.

Atem stretched his white arm up and tugged on the cord. A set of narrow stairs unfolded in front of them. "Watch this."

Atem climbed the stairs with amazing speed, holding on with one hand. He disappeared for less than a minute and came down with both hands on the ladder.

"Now that was quick." Ali commented, appearing at the top of the stairs. Hali understood why he had used both hands. "You're amazing help."

Atem smiled. "I'm glad to help."

Ali glanced over at Hali. "He's a keeper." She said in a stage whisper.

Hali blushed and Atem's smile turned into a full-blown grin. "Mom, we just started dating."

"Well, I'm just saying." Ali said, heading back downstairs.

"Oh shut up." Hali muttered to Atem and followed Ali downstairs. Atem followed, still grinning.


	6. Mortal Danger

Chapter 6: Mortal Danger

Author's Note: I wanted to take a break from the story for a moment to tell you some of my inspirations for this story. I got the idea after I read the Twilight Series, but if you read those books, you'd notice not many similarities to it. I also got inspiration from The Vampire Lestat by Anne Rice along with the recently canceled TV show "Moonlight". Twilight and "Moonlight" are major influences for this chapter. Enjoy!

Several months later, Atem and Hali were sitting on the couch in the Game Shop, watching TV. Hali looked up into his eyes and noticed for the first time that his eyes had changed. They were more a red-orange now. "You're eyes, they're different…"

"Hm?" Atem asked, looking down at her.

"They look more like the sunset than blood." Hali said. "How-?"

"I don't know…" Atem said. "Maybe my diet is the cause. I've been hunting animals instead of humans."

"Maybe." Hali answered.

Atem was suddenly tense, his body frozen. His eyes were distant, listening to something. "Someone's looking for me. I've got to go."

"What?" Hali asked, startled. "I'll go with you."

"No, it's too dangerous." Atem said at once. "I'll be back."

Atem left, not noticing that a blond male was hiding around the corner from the front door. Once Atem had disappeared in a blur, he slipped around the corner to the front door and opened it.

Atem followed the voice in his head to a forest clearing. "I hear you, where are you?" he asked, glancing around.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, something landed on his back, knocking him to the ground. He was shoved roughly against a nearby tree, where he was tied there.

Atem tugged at the binds with all his strength, but nothing happened. "What is this?" he demanded.

"I skinned a vampire and made rope. Without your teeth, you can't get out of that." A voice said. A young man approached as recognition crossed his face. Atem knew it was the voice he heard. He could tell the man was a vampire. He had white hair and Egyptian pallor.

"Who are you?" Atem asked.

"Bakura. You've met me before. I created you." He answered.

Atem hissed, baring his teeth. "You did this to me?" he spat.

"Oh yes. And I can reverse it too." He moved to him quickly, pulling out a small tin box. "Do you know what this is? An organic compound that, once in your blood, it will mask the venom. Within a few hours, you'll be mortal. Heart beating and everything. Look into my eyes if you don't believe me."

Atem searched his mind, but found no sign of a lie. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What would you do to become mortal for your girlfriend?" Bakura asked.

"I would do anything." Atem said, his eyes agonized.

"I brought her." Another voice called. A blond vampire appeared between the trees, followed by Hali. Her eyes were blank.

"Hali, what are you doing here?" Atem asked, shocked.

"I went and invited her." The blond said.

"If you hurt one hair on her head-" Atem started hotly.

"I didn't hurt her. I'm controlling her." The blond answered. Atem hissed.

"Marik's proud of his ability." Bakura answered fondly. "I, on the other hand, can create illusions and trap you in it. But it wouldn't be any fun to let you off so easily. Order her to use the knife on her boyfriend. ON the arm."

Marik handed Hali a knife and she walked over to Atem.

"That knife works on vampires?" Atem asked, shocked.

"I won't kill you. It'll do enough to let us turn you mortal." Bakura answered, smiling.

Hali went behind Atem. A sudden sharp pain sliced through his left forearm. He felt no blood well up in the wound. Bakura moved in a flash and Atem felt pressure against the wound.

Bakura came back in front of Atem, dragging her along. "Now we wait."

"Please, let Hali go of your ability." Atem begged Marik. The ropes scraped against the wound, making him hiss.

"Fine." Bakura said, nodding to Marik. Hali blinked shaking her head.

"Where am I?" Hali asked, looking around. She spotted Atem. "What's going on?"

"These two are holding us hostage." Atem answered. His body was changing slowly, he could feel it.

"Let us go!" Hali ordered, turning to Bakura and Marik. Bakura pulled out a gun, aiming it at her. Atem's snarls bounced off the trees.

"He may not be mortal yet, but you certainly are. Watch your tongue." Bakura hissed.

"Could I go over to him?" Hali asked, anxious.

"Fine. But don't try anything funny." Bakura snapped.

Hali went over to where Atem was tied. "What did they do to you?" she whispered.

"I'm becoming mortal. It will take a few hours." Atem grimaced as more pain shot through him.

"They'll let us go, won't they?" Hali asked.

"I doubt it." Atem asked, glaring at Bakura and Marik, who watched them with sadistic pleasure.

Two hours later, Atem cried out suddenly, his back arching. "Ra, help me…" slipped through his trembling lips.

"Ah, it sounds like your heart is beating again.' Bakura's smile widened to show every one of his white teeth.

Atem's knees shook threatening to buckle, but the ropes refused to let him move. "Let us go…" he mumbled.

"Some king you are." Bakura cackled. He pointed the gun at Atem's chest. "One hour left to live. Once you are fully mortal, I will kill you. Your mate can leave then." Atem hissed in response, though this time it was weak and barely carried to his enemies.

An hour passed and Atem's now crimson eyes looked resigned. "Go ahead and kill me then." He whispered.

Bakura smirked and pulled the trigger. Atem's breath whooshed out of him and with a gasp. His head slumped forward. "Atem!" she whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"You'll need this to get him free." Bakura said, throwing the knife at Hali. She ducked and it hit the tree within inches of Atem's head. Marik and Bakura ran off, their laughter bouncing off the trees.

"Hang in there, Atem." Hali muttered. She pulled out her cell phone, calling 911. When she was done, she pulled the knife out of the tree. She hacked at the ropes until his torso fell forward against her. She staggered under his weight, easing him to the ground. "Atem, wake up." She said urgently.

Atem began to stir as she heard sirens. "Atem, come on, wake up." She encouraged.

Atem opened his eyes slowly and hissed in pain. The paramedics hurried over. "Take it easy, sir." A paramedic said, kneeling in front of him.

Hali rode with him to the hospital.

The phone rang in the Game Shop. Yugi answered it. "Game Shop, Yugi speaking."

"Yugi, you've got to listen to me. Atem is mortal now. Two vampires kidnapped him and did something to him. He was shot. He's in surgery right now and it's not looking too good."

Yugi was silent for a moment. "Stop playing games, Hali." He didn't believe her.

"Come to Domino Hospital and go up to the OR waiting room. I'll be waiting for you." Hali hung up without waiting for an answer.

Are you wanting to chance she's joking?" Grandpa asked, as they took the elevator up to the surgical floor.

"And what if she's telling the truth?" Yugi retorted. "If there's a chance he is in danger, I want to be there."

Hali was waiting for them in the waiting room. She stood up. "I knew you'd come."

"Is he still in surgery?" Yugi askd.

"A nurse came by a little while ago. He'll still be in there a couple more hours." Hali responded.


	7. Immortality Would Be Nice About Now

Chapter 7: Immortality Would Be Nice About Now

Hali, Yugi, and Grandpa waited for hours after Atem was brought into the recovery ward of the hospital. They didn't say much, waiting vigilant for some sign that Atem would wake up.

Finally, Atem's head turned to the side, his eyes slowly opening. "Atem?" Hali asked, taking his hand.

Atem looked up at her once his eyes were fully open. "Hali..." he rasped. "Where...am I...?"

"You're in the hospital. Bakura and Marik tried to kill you." Hali explained.

A look of horror crossed Atem's face. "No, my secret's out...!" He tried sitting up and cried out as he leaned on his bandaged arm. He collapsed against the bed, groaning.

"No, honey. You're human. No one knows you were a vampire except us and the gang." Hali answered.

"How could he?" Atem asked confused. All three of them looked at Hali.

Hali picked up Atem's bandaged hand. "He used a knife here and put this stuff in the wound. You became mortal and then he shot you.

"Finally...I can be human..." Atem said, relieved.

"Yeah, you two can be together like you should have." Yugi piped in.

Suddenly, Atem frowned, putting a hand to his chest. "What's wrong?" Hali asked, hovering over him.

"Oh Ra..." Atem gasped, his chest heaving now. An alarm went off.

Yugi pressed a nurse call button. "Atem, keep breathing deep."

Atem gulped for air, trying to take deep breaths. A few doctors and several nurses came in as the alarm continued to go off. "He's crashing! Get a crash card!" the doctor shouted to a nurse.

"Atem, no!" Hali cried as Atem's eyes rolled back in his head. The doctor lowered the head of the bed and began CPR. Tears streamed down her cheeks as the nurse came in with a defibrilator.

Yugi went over and grabbed her arm. "We need to leave. Give them some space." he said urgently.

"But I need to stay with him." Hali protested.

"You can't help him." Grandpa reasoned and helped Yugi get her out of the room. She collapsed against Yugi, sobbing.

Yugi and Grandpa eased her into a chair outside the room and held her. Finally, a nurse exited the room. "Mr. Mutou?" she asked.

Both Grandpa and Yugi looked up as well as Hali. "How is he?" Yugi asked.

"He has a clot near his heart and in his lungs. We'll need to do a procedure called angioplasty. He stopped breathing enough that he might have some mental problems. Memory problems and such. Hopefully that won't be the case. He'll be in the ICU in about an hour if you want to wait for him there."

Yugi nodded and led Hali and Grandpa upstairs. An hour later, the doctors and nurses arrived at the ICU with Atem sitting up in bed, sedated. "Hali…?" he slurred groggily.

"Oh Atem…" Hali murmured, going over to him. She held his hand the whole way into the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy." Atem answered, closing his eyes.

"Do we know if this is temporary?" Yugi asked quietly, once the nurses and doctors were gone.

"Dunno." Hali answered. "Wish we had someone who knew this."

"Like we can find vampires around here. It was luck we found him." Yugi snorted.

A few weeks later, Atem was released from the hospital. He was sitting up in bed with his legs hanging over the edge of the bed. Just below the hem of his hospital gown was a scar where the doctors had made an incision from the angioplasty and it was healing. Hali arrived with Yugi, Grandpa, Tea, Tristan, and Joey.

"Wow, I'm not used to seeing you human yet." Joey exclaimed, going over. "How are you feeling, man?"

"Still healing, but I'm doing better than I was." Atem answered. "I can't wait to have my first real meal. This food is crap."

"Hey, it's not that bad." Joey protested. "I had my appendix removed last year and I loved that food."

"You are a human garbage can, you'll eat most things." Tea said, rolling her eyes.

"Hey!" Joey demanded, much to the other's laughter. Atem's laugh cut short by a cough.

"Come on, buddy, let's get you home." Tristan said, grabbing his arm. He released his hold, startled. "I'm not used to your warm skin yet either."

"It's okay. I'm getting used to _having_ to breathe." Atem answered, taking his arm. Tristan helped him ease to the floor while Hali handed him a pair of jeans. Atem leaned against Tristan while Hali helped him into the jeans. Atem removed the gown and took the shirt Joey handed him. Hali winced at the sight of the scar that ran from below his collarbone to the top of his stomach. Once he was dressed, he eased into a wheelchair without complaint. "Let's get out of here." He said.

"Yes, your majesty." Hali managed a grin. They left the hospital and drove to the Game Shop.


	8. Blast from the Past

Chater 8: Blast from the Past

A few weeks later, Atem was lounging on the couch with Hali laying against him, watching TV.

There was a knock on the door. "Do you know who it is?" Hali asked.

Atem shook his head as he headed for the door. "I can't read minds anymore since I became human." He answered, opening the door. Seven vampires stood on the front steps. His eyes widened. "Oh Ra, how-?"

The vampire in front raised an eyebrow. He was tall and had brown hair. "You have a lot to explain yourself, cousin. Mortal?"

"Only if you explain how you're here." Atem answered and led them inside.

Hali jumped up, eyes wide. "Who are they?" she asked, anxious.

"Hali, these are my priests and brother." Atem introduced.

"It's an honor to see you again, my Queen." The brunette said. "I'm Seth, his cousin. Mahaado, Shada, Akunadin, Isis, Joshia, his brother, and Kalim." He gestured to each in turn and each bowed as they were introduced.

Hali nodded, a little overwhelmed. "Nice to meet you." She said weakly.

"How did you guys become vampires?" Atem asked, turning to Seth.

"I was first. I went after Bakura and he bit me. We discovered that I was amazingly strong so we decided to change the others. But I couldn't control my thirst enough for the first couple of years. Now explain this." Seth gestured to him.

Atem explained what happened. Akunadin muttered under his breath in Egyptian. "I agree. It sounds impossible." Seth answered, nodding.

"How long has it been?" Isis asked, stepping forward.

"A month and a half, why?" Atem asked, glancing at her.

"I got a vision about that time. It was of you turning back into a vampire again. It made no sense then, but I think it will happen. And soon."

Atem glanced at Hali, worried. "You don't know when?" he asked Isis.

Isis shook her head. "I wish I knew."

Hali was spending the night in the Game Shop on the couch. She was almost asleep when she heard a scream. "Atem!" she cried, jumping up. She hurried up the stairs.

Yugi was hovering over Atem's bed, sick with worry. Atem was writhing in pain, gasping for air. "Oh God, what's wrong with him?" he asked.

"It's started. He's turning into a vampire again." Hali said, pressing a hand to his forehead. "He's burning with fever."

Atem hissed in pain. "Don't…touch me…!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" she asked, frantic.

"Nothing…It will…stop on it's…own." Atem's back arched up and an agonized moan escaped his lips.

"I need to get Seth and the others." Hali murmured, trying to find something to do.

"We're already here." Seth said, coming in through the window. The other vampires follwed. "We have an idea."

"Will it…work....?" Atem asked, eyes pleading.

"We don't know. Kalim has an ability that takes away the senses. He could take away the sense to feel. You could go through this without the pain. You might lose other ones as well, but he can give it back after you've transformed."

"Do something…!" Atem begged.

Kalim stared at Atem, his face completely blank. Atem continued to writhe in pain. Finally, his body settled back on the bed. "How is that?" he asked.

"I can't see." Atem murmured. "You took my sight. Hali, where are you?" his hand groped around and Hali grabbed his hand. "Remember, I can't feel you."

"I'm on your right." Hali answered. "I'm glad you're not in pain. What's it like?"

"Like I did after I was shot. Here, but not quite here. I could hear you then, but I couldn't open my eyes to look at you."

"His temperature is going down." Yugi noted, touching his skin.

"Won't be long then. I can see it now." Isis said, glancing at Seth. She said something to him in Egyptian and headed out the window with Mahaado, Shadi, and Akunadin."

"Where are they going?" Hali asked Seth.

"Mahaado and Shadi aren't used to being around humans so much. They're going to hunt." Atem answered before Seth could. "I'm going to get some sleep while I can."

"Mind if I join you?" Hali asked as Atem rolled onto his side. Atem nodded and Hali lay down next to him. Both were asleep in an instant.

Hali woke up early the next morning shivering. "When did it get so cold in here?" she murmured groggily.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freeze you. You looked so comfortable that I didn't want to wake you by getting up." Atem murmured from behind her.

Hali rolled over and looked into Atem's eyes. They were jet black and his mouth, pale and thin, was in a tight line. "You're a vampire again." She breathed.

"Yeah, I woke up a few hours ago, changed. I was waiting for you to wake up." Atem said.

Hali was abruptly furious. "Atem you could have bitten me! Go and hunt." She ordered.

"I can't leave you." Atem answered, shaking his head.

"I'll be fine. Seth can watch me." Hali protested.

"No offense, Seth, but with a human, I trust him as far as I'd trust Bakura. Especially not with you."

"I'm better than that." Seth protested. "It was just a passing thought."

"I heard your thoughts." Atem answered, getting up. "You did think of biting her though. That still counts."

"She smells so good, you know how hard it is to control our urges."

"Fine. I'll let you watch her. But before I go, I'll call Isis."

"Why?" Seth asked blankly.

"Her ability." Atem explained, taking out a cellphone.

"You just made a decision, she'd know how it turns out." Seth said, understanding.

"Explain what's going on." Hali ordered.

"Isis can see the outcome of a decision someone makes. If she is paying attention. She could tell him to trust me." Seth answered, watching Atem.

"Or distrust you." Atem muttered, dialing the number. He waited and then said. "Isis, did you have a vision? You did? Oh good. I hoped that was the case. We have a meeting? Well, we need to hunt on our way, but we'll be there afterward."

"Atem, what's going on?" Hali asked as Atem hung up.

"We have a meeting in ten minutes. We'll have to leave you." Atem said, kissing her. "I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Hali answered, and Seth and Atem disappeared out the window.

Hali had been asleep for just a few hours when her cellphone rang. "Hello?" she asked sleepily.

"Hali, it's Atem. I need your help. Come to this address." The voice answered. He gave her the address.

"I'll be right there." Hali answered. She hung up and snuck out the door.

Not far away adderss given. Bakura sat waiting for Hali to arrive. "She fell for the trap, sir." Marik said, taking his seat beside Bakura.

"Good. Let's see Atem come to rescue her. It will be easy to destroy these two mortals." Bakura answered, grinning.


	9. Hard Decisions

Chapter 9: Hard Decisions

Atem was standing in a circle with the other vampires, discussing what to do about Bakura. Suddenly, he stiffened as Isis's thoughts invaded his mind as her eyes went blank. "Isis, do you know why she decided that?" he asked, his eyes wide.

Isis's eyes cleared and she turned to look at Atem. "Bakura called her, posing as you. She's about to fall into a trap."

"I'm fastest, I'll go and you follow." Atem said at once.

The other vampires agreed and they sped out into the daylight.

Hali entered the dark building and headed further in. "Hello? Atem?"

"Aw, poor mortal. You actually believed he needed your help." A voice hissed. A brief, cool wind passed by her and then there was the click of a lock.

"What did you do to him?" Hali asked.

A hand grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to a cold body. "Nothing compared to what we're going to do with you." The voice snarled. She was shoved backward hard, causing her to sail through the air, smacking her head against the wall, crumpling to the ground with a groan.

"Please don't hurt me." Hali whispered as the figure approached.

A foot came down on Hali's leg, snapping the bone, making her scream. "I like the idea of you begging for your life. Do you think Atem will come to save you?"

"He can beat you any time." Hali gasped.

There was the click of a gun. "Talk back again and I'll shoot." The voice ordered.

Hali froze, her breathing heavy. From somewhere nearby, another, accented voice said, "Atem will be here soon. You know with his ability, we can't chance it's not there when he's mortal."

A gun fired and Hali cried out, as the bullet slammed into her chest. Her breathing became labored.

The light came on and Marik hovered over her, his eyes black, licking his lips. "Must have your blood." He groaned. With one quick motion, he knelt and sank his teeth into her forearm. A burning sensation started at the site.

Suddenly, the door burst open and Marik was pulled roughly away and thrown against the wall. "No, you can't be a vampire again!" the second voice hissed.

Atem ignored the voice and appeared at her side, concerned, his red eyes concerned, his expression strained. "Hali, are you all right?" he asked.

"No, he bit me." Hali whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of him. Just sit still. He suddenly jumped up as Marik charged, catching a large strip of wood in the chest. He collapsed to the ground, unmoving.

"Atem, no!" Hali gasped.

Suddenly, the priests burst in with Seth in the lead as Marik started to close in. Seth, Mahaado, and Kalim grabbed Marik while Shadi, Akunadin, and Isis grabbed Bakura. Joshia turnedto Hali, afraid to approach her. "You need to take the stake out. He's the only one that can take the venom out."

Hali moved with slow presicion, whimpering in pain. She pulled the stake out, crying out. With a gasp, Atem sat up.

"Atem, you need to suck out the venom unless you want her to become a vampire." Joshia said.

Atem's eyes widned. "I can't…! I'm afraid I won't be able to stop.

"I will drag you off her if I have to. You're the only one who can do it. None of us have enough will power to dream of stopping in time."

"I trust you." Hali whispered, trying to stay conscious.

"I thought you wanted this." Atem protested.

"Not like this…I want you to do it…" Hali answered, her voice whispery.

Atem's eyes closed for the briefest moment, not breathing. He opened them again and pressed his mouth to the wound.

Hali felt the burning sensation fade as Atem sucked the venom out. The burning finally disappeared and Hali felt herself drifting out of consciousness. "Atem, stop! The venom's gone."

Atem glanced up at Hali's face and mustered all his will to push her arm away. It fell onto his lap as Hali's eyes closed. "Oh Ra, she's dying. We've got to get her to the hospital."

"You can run the fastest, we'll take care of these two." Joshia said, joining the others as they tore apart the two vampires.

Atem scooped Hali up in his arms, and he ran at full speed to the hospital.


	10. Helpful Visions

Chapter 10: Helpful Visions

Atem hurried as fast as he dared as he approached Domino City Hospital's emergency entrance with Hali's limp body in his arms. As he went through the door, he called, "I need a doctor over here!"

"What happened?" a doctor asked, hurrying over with a gurney.

"She was shot and I think her leg's broken." Atem answered, holding his breath because the smell of the blood was making his throat burn. He set Hali on the gurney and followed the doctor as he wheeled her into a trauma room. He stayed by the door as the doctor gave instructions to the nurses. "Is she going to be all right?" he whispered hoarsely.

"We'll do everything we can. Just wait out in the waiting room." The doctor told him. "I'll send a nurse out to keep you updated."

Atem backed out of the room and sat in an available waiting chair, putting his face in his hands.

"Atem!" several voices shouted at once as the doors opened. Atem looked up and saw the vampire clan going over to them. He was about to urge them to be quiet when he realized that no one was disturbed by the shouts. They had thought it, not spoke it aloud. "How is she?" Seth asked aloud.

"I don't know, they sent me out of there. They said they'd do everything they can to heal her." Atem looked agonized at the thought of losing her.

Joshia sat down beside his brother and pulled him into a brief hug. "From what I know about her, she's a tough little cookie. And if they don't fix her, I could always give them a shock treatment." He grinned.

Atem managed a weak chuckle. "That's very thoughtful, brother, but I think I'll pass."

"Wait, wouldn't you be able to see if she'll make it?" Seth asked Ishizu.

"Yes, but it changes so drastically I don't know if I can rely on them. Her future isn't certain right now." Ishizu answered, looking apologetically at Atem.

"You could have lied." Seth muttered, seeing the distraught expression on Atem's face.

"I'll keep you updated when her future changes. Hopefully for the best." Ishizu said and closed her eyes, concentrating.

Yugi, Grandpa, Ali, David, Hailey, and Luna arrived shortly after that to wait on word. After a few hours, Ishizu opened her eyes suddenly. "Oh no…" she murmured.

"What's wrong?" Hailey asked, startled.

"I just realized I haven't eaten anything today, would you get me something from the vending machine?" Ishizu lied, glancing to the mortals with them.

"Sure, I need to get up and stretch my legs anyway." David said, getting up. "Free pop to anyone that goes with me."

Yugi, Grandpa, Ali, Hailey, Luna, and Joshia started to follow after them but Seth grabbed Joshia's arm and kept him from the group. They disappeared around the corner.

"That was about Hali, you sure?" Atem asked, in a horrified whisper.

"Yes, I don't know yet if there's anything they can do to fix it. Once they make the decision to do something, I'll be able to see the results."

"What was the vision?" Seth asked, looking at Atem.

Atem's voice was choked with emotion as he spoke. "She saw Hali's heart stop in surgery and her dying. If the doctors don't do something, she will." A calm came over him as Shada stared at him. "Thanks, Shada…" he murmured.

There was several minutes of silence and finally Ishizu sighed in relief. "She's stable now. They'll be bringing her to the ICU soon." She murmured quiet enough that the returning group from the vending machine couldn't hear.

Atem finally smiled and stood up, following them upstairs. A group of doctors were pushing a gurney down the hall to a room. "She's going to be fine, we had a little scare in the OR but she'll be fine with enough rest. We've set her leg which was broken."

Atem followed him in with David and Ali. "I'm so sorry, this happened…" he murmured.

"Me too. I'm glad you were there to get her to the hospital." David answered, touching the teen's shoulder. He flinched at the cold feel of his skin. "You think she's going to be all right?"

"I hope so. I've got a feeling that she will." Atem answered, looking back at Ishizu at the door. Ishizu nodded.


End file.
